Germany Blues
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When the gang worries about Marcie, they decide to check in on her to make sure she's okay-then they find her scrapbook. (5:21 pm)


Germany Blues

A PEANUTS: The Next Chapter One Shot

Written by LivingOnLaughs

The leaves were falling heavily and the kids were all out enjoying the day-heck, even Peppermint Patty was laughing and romping with Claudia. And while Claudia wasn't technically a part of the gang, she was one of the tomboy's close friends due to 'Fillmore Street Syndrome'. Krissy smiled as she raked the leaves in another pile for the kids to jump in; but one thing echoed in her mind. Words said the previous Saturday while at the pizza place.

_"Trust me, Krissy, my folks are the last ones to go to for love advice. They just skip the subject."_

"They just skip the subject..." Krissy repeated to herself over and over again as her little sister blinked.

"She's in d-d-deep thought." explained Claudia.

"I noticed." Schroeder sighed as Skylar sat by the old oak tree, inhaler at the ready.

"Personally, I think something got into your sister." Lucy realized.

"I g-guess it was Saturday's drama." Frieda added.

"Speaking of last Saturday, what did happen?" asked Dolores.

"We'll tell ya later." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Does ANYONE know where Marcie is?" asked Charlie Brown out of the blue.

"Home." Linus explained. "I tried getting her to come outside, but she said no and then, she started crying."

"That's horrible." stated Ox.

"Yeah." added Patty Swanson. "And I was there once during the drama."

"Figures..." Jose sighed. "We should try to help."

"How?" the other kids (and Krissy) asked.

"I got an idea, but it might not work." replied Charlie Brown after a minute of thinking.

"What is it, Chuck, ol' boy?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Okay gang, huddle up." he began as they all huddled into a circle. "So, here's what we're gonna do."

A few hours later, Peppermint Patty sighed as she knocked on the Carlin's door. "Hi." she smiled as she, Claudia, Charlie Brown and Ox were let in (the latter worrying about the height difference between him and the door). With a knock on the door, the four kids waited for a response.

"C'mon, Marcie." whispered Charlie Brown. "Please let us in."

"I doubt it." Claudia denied. "We've been staring at the d-d-door for minutes on end." As she said the last word, the door creaked a little.

"Hey buddy." waved Peppermint Patty as a very distraught, frantic Marcie walked towards them reluctantly, scrapbook in her hands and tears staining her cheeks.

"How're you doing?" asked Ox.

"Not good, eh?" wondered Claudia. "You don't have to talk, you know. S-sometimes, it's b-b-best to be quiet."

"It is?" Marcie trembled.

"Yup." and with that, Claudia gave Marcie a trusting smile.

"What's that you've got there?" asked Frieda as she, Patty Swanson, Franco and Franklin followed them.

"I guess it's a scrapbook." Charlie Brown smiled softly as they opened it. The first page had a picture of the airport at Germany.

"You really are good with the camera." praised Peppermint Patty.

"Thank you, Sir." mouthed Marcie.

Flipping to the next pages, Peppermint Patty and Franco smiled at some of the pictures taken from the trip to Germany-them lounging around at Franco's old house; Peppermint Patty handing Franco some flowers and even a picture of Hans.

"You really do have a good photography eye." Franklin added.

The kids continued to flip through the pages until they reached a few new pages-pictures Peppermint Patty took. Most of the pictures were lopsided, upsidedown or photobombed by her thumb on the lens-yet they still made out the pictures.

Smiling lightly, Marcie pulled out a picture from her pocket. "Peppermint Patty took it the night before he left." she trembled.

On the picture were Marcie and Hans on the Brown's porch swing, holding hands and looking up at the stars (well, Hans was looking up at the stars while Marcie was reading about astronomy) along with Charlie Brown and Frieda.

"So cute." squealed Patty.

"Yeah." Marcie's smile instantly faded.

(Marcie)

_Stop the world_

_Take a picture_

_Try to capture_

_To ensure this moment lasts_

_We're still in it, but in a minute -_

_That's the limit - and this present will be past_

_And here we are_

_Where the world has come together_

_And he will be_

_In this picture, forever_

"Look at this!" exclaimed Charlie Brown, checking his phone. "Five hundred and forty million years ago, the continents of the world crashed together right here; and two hundred million years ago, they separated again, moving apart from each other."

"Huh." everyone else asked.

"But, a little part of them was left behind." he added.

"Oh." they replied as Marcie held up one of the last pictures of Hans.

_**A FEW WEEKS EARLIER**_

_Marcie smiled as she attempted to look out the window with Hans-the North Star was right above his head._

_"I should move! You're missing all scenery!" Hans blushed._

_"No, no! Stay where you are." Marcie retreated, grabbing her camera._

_"Really?" _

_"Really. It's perfect." and with that, Marcie took a picture of her boyfriend with the nightsky. The two shared a few laughs._

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Sighing, Marcie looked ready to bawl again. Charlie Brown put a hand on her left shoulder and Peppermint Patty put a hand on her right shoulder.

(Charlie Brown)

_Stop the world_

(Peppermint Patty)

_Seize the moment_

(Marcie)

_But the minute he went, I'm alone, and it's through, pinch myself_

_Tell myself: "You're just dreaming, that means he'll forget about you"_

(Frieda)

_But there we are_

_Where the continents once crashed together_

(Charlie Brown)

_Before they went their separate ways forever, so stop the world_

(Ox and Patty)

_Stop the world_

(Claudia)

_Stop the world_

(Franco and Peppermint Patty)

_Stop the world_

(Franklin)

_Stop the world_

(Frieda)

_From spinning 'round _

_Ahhhh_

(Marcie)

_I wanna look out_

(Frieda)

_Overlooking something _

_Ahhhh_

(Marcie)

_Worth taking the time_

_to stop flying by _

_And look down_

(Charlie Brown and Frieda)

_And look down._

(Claudia)

_Stop the world_

_Stopping to stare, _

(Peppermint Patty)

_And look 'round_

(Claudia)

_And look 'round. _

(Charlie Brown, Frieda, Franco, Peppermint Patty, Franklin, Ox, Patty, Claudia)

_Stop the world_

_Just tell them, "now," Ahhhh_

_and look down_

_Take a picture_

_Of the scenery_

_Of a lookout_

_Of a moment_

_Which is over_

_Of the ocean_

_Of the river_

_Of the trees_

(Marcie)

_Stop the world_

_Please_

Trembling, the kids gave a Marcie a hug before she broke down into tears. "Even though Hans' somewhere across the world, he's still here." Charlie Brown explained, placing his hand on Marcie's chest. "He's still right here."

"That's my lung, Charles." Marcie sighed, shifting his hand to her heart. "That's my heart."

"Awwww..." the other kids smiled as Charlie Brown gave Marcie a kiss on her cheek.

"We may not be able to get in the dating game; but you'll always be a lucky duck's Freundin." Charlie Brown reminded.

"I miss Hans a lot." Marcie began crying again.

"I'd be devastated too if I n-n-never saw Skylar again too. Heck, I th-thought I would see him three years ago-now look at us." Claudia reminded before covering her mouth. "Oh right-Skylar's also my b-boyfriend."

"You'll get through." Frieda comforted.

"Yeah, Marceline." Peppermint Patty whispered into her friend's ear. "We're all here for you."

"Th-thanks, S-s-Sir." a quivering, crying Marcie sniffled, throwing herself into her friend's shirt.

"There, there." the freckled tomboy shushed.

_There, there, baby_

_Poor sweet baby_

_Poor sweet baby_

_We're all here_

"We sure are." Charlie Brown added as Claudia broke down.

"Claude, what's wrong?" Peppermint Patty quickly reacted.

"That was b-b-beautiful!" wailed Claudia.

"Phew." the other kids sighed.

The gang knew that grieving was gonna be harsh on all of them, but with each other, they were gonna get through and reach some normality again-well, however normal Sparkyville, Hennepin County, Minnesota ever got. It would just take more time for Marcie to face all the facts.

_**THE END**_

**'Stop the World (Take a Picture)' **written by Irene Sankoff and David Hein.

**'Poor Sweet Baby (snippet)' **written by Irene Sankoff and David Hein.


End file.
